onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Enma
|owner = Shimotsuki Kozaburo → Kozuki Oden → Kozuki Hiyori → Roronoa Zoro |grade = O Wazamono |type = Katana }} Enma is a Meito that was once wielded by Kozuki Oden alongside his other sword, Ame no Habakiri, and is currently in the possession of Roronoa Zoro. It is the only weapon known to have harmed Kaido. Appearance Enma is a katana with a trefoil-shaped tsuba. Its hamon has a flame-like pattern. Abilities As one of the 21 O Wazamono, Enma is among the best swords in the world, as shown by Kozuki Hiyori deeming it a worthy replacement for the legendary Shusui. Tenguyama Hitetsu describes its power as such that it can cut through to "hell" itself (paralleling Ame no Habakiri being able to slice "heaven"). In the hands of master samurai Oden, Enma became the only known weapon to have ever harmed the nigh-invulnerable Kaido, giving him his only scar. According to Hitetsu, if Zoro were to succeed in making Enma a permanent black blade, the sword may increase its , suggesting that it may become a Saijo O Wazamono. Enma is shown to be a very hard-to-wield sword, with Oden being the only one to ever tame it. This is because of Enma's distinct quality to draw out its wielder's Ryuo (Busoshoku Haki) of its own accord, in excessive amounts to force far stronger strikes than may be intended. It is stated that a normal swordsman would be drained into a dry husk immediately when trying to use the sword, and when Zoro first does so, he cuts a large cliff section off its base despite trying to cut a tree, at the same time forcing hardening on and emaciating his whole arm. However, as Zoro demonstrates, with enough force of will, one can force one's Ryuo to flow back from the blade. History Past Sometime in the past, Enma was created by Shimotsuki Kozaburo. Enma originally belonged to Kozuki Oden, who later used it to wound one of the Yonko, Kaido, giving him his only scar. After his death, it was passed onto his daughter, Kozuki Hiyori. Wano Country Arc After Hiyori begged Zoro to leave his stolen Shusui in its rightful place on Wano, she offered Enma as a replacement. Zoro agreed to Hiyori's proposal of leaving Shusui for Enma. Trivia *Enma is the king of hell (jigoku) in Japanese-Buddhist myth, the judge of dead souls. He is the Japanese version of Yama, the king of hell found in sects of Buddhism across East Asia; Enma mostly derives from the Chinese-Buddhist Yanluo, who in turn is based on the Hindu (Vedic) god of death, also called Yama. *In Chapter 920 and Episode 893 a flashback of Oden is seen wielding a sword with a different tsuba. *On the cover of Chapter 937, Roronoa Zoro was seen reading a map featuring a sword and the word "Enma". *Enma is also the name of the shrine in the forest where Hiyori and Zoro end up in Chapter 950. *The sword is the first object in the series to actively and directly affect the Haki of an individual. References Site Navigation es:Enma fr:Enma pl:Enma pt-br:Enma ru:Эмма zh:閻魔 Category:Swords Category:Meito Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Weapons